


The Winchester Way

by asphaltcowgrrl



Series: 2019 August Rush Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/pseuds/asphaltcowgrrl
Summary: Sam and Dean are having a quiet moment of downtime.





	The Winchester Way

“This is nice,” Sam said, lifting his to-go cup and taking a sip. He looked around at the tall trees, green grass, and rippling lake behind them. “A perfect way to spend the afternoon. We should do this more often.”

Dean grunted and took a bite of his double bacon cheeseburger. The weather was great, a breeze blew off the lake, cooling the warm day down to a more bearable temperature. It was nice, he had to admit, but it wasn’t anywhere near close to perfect. Nah, there was something missing and, until it was returned, nothing could ever be perfect. Good, yes. Happy? Maybe. But not perfect. 

“We should go fishing,” he heard Sam mutter, but Dean ignored him. The only thing he wanted to do was go fishing for angels. 

“Yeah, maybe,” he finally conceded. “We’ll get on that as soon as we clean up this town’s vampire problem.”

Sam’s face fell and Dean immediately felt awful for spoiling his brother’s fun. It wasn’t Sammy’s fault that he was missing Cas. None of this shitty life of theirs was Sam’s fault. 

“I’m sorry,” he said in an uncharacteristic show of sympathy. “I’m just –”

“Yeah,” Sam said, chuckling. “I know. Me, too.” He stood and gathered their trash and walked it over to the garbage can a few feet away. 

Sam might know, Dean thought, but he didn’t really understand. It was true they both missed their blue-eyed angel, but Dean wasn’t sure anyone missed Cas as strongly as he did. Or, as strongly as he pretended to not miss the awkward celestial idiot. 

“Ready,” he asked as Sam approached the picnic table. “We’ve got us some vampires to stake.”

Sam grinned. “Yeah, it’s almost sunset and we’d better get in place before they start to wake.”

“C’mon, Sammy,” Dean said, opening the driver door of the Impala. “Time to go to work. Later, we’ll have time to play.”

Maybe, he thought again. Maybe one of these days the world would be free of monsters and Cas could stay and hang out because an angel had nothing else to do with his time. “As if,” he grunted, starting Baby and pulling out onto the highway. 

“You say something, Dean?”

“Nah, man,” he lied. “Just psyching myself up to bust some fang.”

Sam gave him that look that said he wasn’t buying it, but also wasn’t going to push it and, for once, Dean was thankful. Getting out and busting some bloodsucker butt might do him – and his lonely heart – a bit of good. Was that morbid? Maybe. But it was the Winchester way.


End file.
